


Think of the Kids

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, Dress Up, Easter, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a little lost and Jensen is refusing to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of the Kids

"This is humiliating," Jensen grumbled from behind the screen that had been provided.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I mean, sure it's going to be hot once we have to go out, but we only have to stay out long enough to answer a few questions."

"No, I am damned near positive that, they have other more nefarious deeds planned."

"Oh, come on. Quit being paranoid," Jared quipped as he sat on the settee in the changing room.

"What was the name of your last flick?"

"Jacking Timbers, which you _know_ because, you were my co-star."

"Uh huh, what does your current outfit look like?" Jared could easily imagine Jensen batting his eyelashes at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "A furry blue Easter Bunny costume. I haven't put the head on yet, but I have a feeling it will be hot as hell in there. Why did they have to have an egg hunt outdoors? Especially in these outfits. Though the quicker we get this done, the cooler we can be and the happier the kids will be."

Jensen gave a mirthless laugh. "Jared baby, this is a _shoot_ ; there will be _no_ children out there. Not unless their parents are really sick fucks. Well, even if they are sick, I ain't getting fucked in front of kids. Not even for you sweetie."

"Look, just because you are in a pink…" His words dried out quicker than spit on the Sahara dunes. 

His older co-star's outfit was far from fitting for an Easter party… well the innocent kind of party. "I think we may be doing a shoot today."

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea. Was it the corset, the fishnet stockings, the rabbit tail butt plug, or the Easter egg pasties that tipped your hat? This shit wasn't in my contract!" he hissed waving a pink bunny head at his stunned companion.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the wide-eyed goofball, who was currently doing a fine fish impersonation. "Let me guess, you _failed_ to read the script… again."

"What script?" Jared asked with a squeak.

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked close to tears. "My copy is on the table over there. You are Banī and I am..."

"Cottontail. Could they get anymore cliché? Also, are they trying to kill us with the set up? They want me to get you ready, using the tail and tail alone, then they want me to get you needy by nibbling on your _'carrot'_ while I slowly fuck your ass with a carrot vibrator! How in the hell am I supposed to blow you while wearing this ridiculous head? Not to mention that I might just pass out from heat exhaustion before the actual sex scene comes. No pun intended. This was not in my contract," Jared vented as he read the extremely dull 'script'.

"Aww, but think of the _children'_. Won’t they be disappointed when the Easter Bunny doesn’t show up? Think of all those long faces," he teased.

"Okay, I may have slightly erred in the preparation department."

"Ya think? What are you going to tell the crew?"

Jared snorted and tossed the script in the trashcan. "If they want us to do shit like this outdoor in fucking _Texas_ , they better schedule on a cool December or January day. This is too risky. We really could die Jensen."

Jensen nodded and tossed his pink bunny head to the side. "Good, I'll get out of this outfit while you settle it."

"Why don’t you leave it on while I talk to them and change out of this crap. I would hate to see all your… _hard_ work be for nothing."

"You're a pervert. I expect you back in half an hour. Any longer and I blow out of here, with or without you. Pun very much intended. Time starts now," Jensen, informed him with a wicked smile. He loved it when things went his way. Even if the other party involved isn’t fully aware.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Bani is Japanese for Bunny.


End file.
